


Harry Potter and Where it All Went Wrong

by twelvesoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvesoon/pseuds/twelvesoon
Summary: Everything seems to be going alright for Harry, until something unexpected happens shortly after his arrival to Hogwarts. He must deal with this unexpected change while also trying to keep up with his studies.





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another lecture. Uncle Vernon just loved his lectures. Not as much as yelling, of course, but still a significant amount. Today's started when Harry let his snake, Sheldon, out again to feed on the neighborhood mice. Most of the time he could get away with it, but every once and a while one of the neighbors would come over screaming about a snake, and Uncle Vernon knew instantly whose it was. Every time he was caught he got the same lecture. Harry didn't understand how else he was supposed to feed Sheldon, it wasn't like he had money to buy mice and he certainly wasn't going to go hunting for him. He wished Uncle Vernon was more like his wife.

“Harry! Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes of course I was. What else would I be doing?” Harry, of course, hadn't heard a word Uncle Vernon had just said. But he wasn't going to admit that.

“Then what did I just say?”

Harry was pretty sure he knew, since he had been given this lecture hundreds of times, but he still motioned for Sheldon to feed him the answer.

“You said that I needed to be more responsible and stop letting Sheldon out to eat. Even if it's the only way.” He added the last part under his breath, hoping Uncle Vernon hadn't been able to hear him. It would only make him more angry and possibly cause him to strangle Sheldon. That would not be pleasant.

“Good. Now go to your room before I revoke your dinner privileges.”

Harry knew that Aunt Petunia would bring him food even if he wasn't allowed to come to the table, but he decided it just wasn't worth it today to provoke Uncle Vernon. He retreated to his room, locked the door, and sat Sheldon and himself on the floor. As always, the snake had something to say to him.

“ _One more of these lectures and I might have to bite him._ ”

“ _You'd better not, or he might strangle you. Besides, you know good and well you aren't venomous._ ” 

“ _And? I know it would still cause him pain. And I also happen to know I can out slither that old lump any day of the week._ ”

“ _Yes, but if you're not here then he's gonna end up strangling me._ ”

Harry rose from the floor. The clock read 10:38 A.M. Aunt Petunia had informed him the day prior that his Hogwarts letter should arrive some time today, although who knows when. He hoped soon, but with his luck it would arrive just before midnight. 

He yawned. Even with the reassurance from Aunt Petunia that as Lily and James Potter's son and the Boy Who Lived he was almost guaranteed to make it into Hogwarts, he still was too anxious to sleep much the previous night. He knew that as someone who wasn't aware he was a wizard until a few years back, the fact that he wasn't exposed to magic daily, and that he didn't have a wand, he wasn't going to be able to perform magic, he still felt like he was a failure in that he couldn't perform any spells. Aunt Petunia had given him his mother's old copy of The Standard Book of Spells, and he had tried without success to cast any of them. He felt useless. Harry wanted badly to get that letter and know for sure that he wasn't.

* * * * *

Two hours later, Harry was sitting on his bed, Sheldon in his lap and a book in his hands. He had begged Aunt Petunia to take him to the library, and she had agreed after much resistance. Uncle Vernon had not been happy, but Aunt Petunia convinced him by offering to go by the supermarket and buying him a six-pack of Bud Light. He had happily agreed. Much to Harry's surprise, Dudley had wanted to go too. Once that was settled, the three of them had headed off to the London Library. 

The book he had wanted to check out was titled The Ruins of Gorlan, and it had been recommended by Dudley after his class had been forced to read the book. He had been intrigued by a summary that Dudley had provided, and he fell instantly in love with the book and it's characters. It was on his bed that he sat when he heard a quiet, almost inaudible tapping on his bedroom window. When he turned to look, he let out a loud gasp. An owl was at his window. Shaking off the shock he felt, he got up from the bed, and raised his window. The owl fluttered in. Harry glanced down, and saw the unmistakable red seal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn't believe it. He had finally gotten his letter! The last time he had been this happy... well he didn't think he had ever been this happy! He rushed downstairs to tell Aunt Petunia, but had to hastily shove the letter in his pocket when he saw Uncle Vernon sitting in the reclining chair that he had moved to be by the door. When confronted by Harry on why he was doing this, he told Harry that he was guarding the mail slot. Harry felt his heart start to beat out of his chest. “Why?” Harry asked.

 

“There is just a letter that may be coming that doesn't need to make it into your hands.”

 

Harry backed away, trying to look as if he wasn't hiding a letter he wasn't supposed to have. Aunt Petunia saw this from the kitchen, and rushed to his side, where Harry slipped the letter to her. She asked for him to help her cook dinner for tonight. Once they made it into the kitchen, she confronted him, waving the letter in front of Harry's face. “When did this arrive?”

 

“About seven or so minutes ago. I rushed down here but found Uncle Vernon sitting in his chair where he is apparently guarding the mail slot.”

 

“Alright. Well we need to find an excuse to leave the house and get your school supplies, and we need to do it soon so we don't have to rush before we get you on the train. Any suggestions?”

 

“Well, we could say we're taking Dudley to a friends house, and then offer to go get him more beer. We can say that the supermarket was very crowded and that's why it took so long.”

 

“That may work. We'll leave tomorrow and go to Diagon Alley. I'm not sure if I'll be allowed in, so you may have to go shop by yourself. Would that be okay with you or do you want me to try and contact Hagrid to escort you?”

 

“I know that Hagrid knew me as a baby, but would he even want to come with me? He hasn't seen or heard from me in years, and I don't know anything about him. I'd love to get to know him, but I don't know that shopping would be a good place to. I think I'll just go alone if you can't.”

 

“Alright. Be ready at 10:00 A.M. tomorrow to leave.”

 

* * * * *

 

Harry didn't sleep much again. Although he was now sure that he made it into Hogwarts, he was still fearful that he wouldn't fit in. What if he failed to cast even the simplest of spells once he got there? He was extremely nervous still. All in all, he got about two hours of sleep that night.

 

That morning, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Harry left at 10 for Diagon Alley. Uncle Vernon looked suspicious, but he didn't stop them. Especially when Aunt Petunia told him they would get him more beer. While they made it past Uncle Vernon without incident, they ran into a problem when they walked through the front door. A giant of a man was walking towards their house.

 

“Hagrid..?” Harry questioned, as the man got withing earshot.

 

“How do yeh know my name?” Hagrid didn't recognize him, he realized.

 

“Are you not able to recall mine?”

 

“Hmm....”

 

“I'll give you a hint. It starts H and ends with Arry Potter.”

 

“Harry? Is that really you?”

 

“Well, I'm pretty sure it is. Unless this scar is just red permanent marker and I've been lied to for my whole life.”

 

“Alright, yeh smart ass. Let's get goin'. We have to go get yer school supplies.”  
  


“Well, my Aunt Petunia was kindly about to take me herself. And I'd much prefer her to a stranger that just walked up to my house and told me to come with him. Sounds kinda rapey if you ask me.”

 

“Well, she can come too, but I have specific orders from Dumbledore to escort you to Diagon Alley. I can't let her take you by herself.”

 

“I would agree, but I don't think you're going to fit in our car. And I don't think it would be very comfortable for us even if you did.”

 

“That's alright. I'll meet you there. Just make sure she actually takes you there.”

 

“Alright. See you there Hagrid.”

 

* * * * *

 

Hagrid was standing outside an abandoned building when they saw him next. When questioned on why he was standing there of all places, he told Harry to take a closer look. When Harry did, he noticed that he could hear music and voices, and he saw that he was actually standing outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were still overly confused, so when Hagrid suggested that they just go home, they complied without too much hesitation.

 

“C'mon Harry, let's go get yer stuff.”

 

“Coming Hagrid. But what is this place?”

 

“This is the Leaky Cauldron. Behind it is the entrance to Diagon Alley, where we need to go to get yer stuff. It's a busy place, so keep yerself close to me.”

 

They entered the Leaky Cauldron, careful not to let Harry's scar show. They did not need a mob of people keeping Harry from getting his school stuff. Once they made it behind the building, Hagrid tapped his umbrella against brick wall. The bricks started to slide and turn, opening a gap wide enough for a tall man to enter through. This of course, did not include Hagrid, who had to crouch down a considerable amount to make it through. He grunted a lot while doing this, but still looked pleased to be in Diagon Alley. Harry, of course, was speechless. He had never been around this many witches and wizards in his life! Hagrid startled him out of his shock.

 

“Alright Harry, what do yeh need to get?”

 

“A lot of things, actually, but I was hoping that we could go get me a wand first.”

 

“Sure Harry. Give me that list, and I'll go do some of yer shopping for yeh while yer gettin' yer wand. I'll meet yeh at Ollivander's once I get a few things.”

 

And with that, they parted. Harry started walking down the alley, trying to find Ollivander's. He was extremely excited to get his wand, and he barely contained his urge to sprint down the street. There! He saw it between to his right, and couldn't contain the urge any longer. He sprinted through a pair of wizards, and busted through the doors to Ollivander's. He didn't see Ollivander, who he presumed ran the shop, and ran up to the counter. He saw a little bell, and rang it as quickly and as many times as he could before he heard a voice call out from between the shelves.

 

“I'm coming! I'm coming! You can stop ringing the bell now!” Ollivander stepped out, and Harry realized that Ollivander was much shorted than he had originally thought. “So what do you need?”

 

“I would like to purchase a wand,” Harry replied.

 

“Do you have money for me?” Harry paled. He realized he didn't. He was about to let Ollivander know that and walk out when Hagrid burst in with a bad of what looked to be coins. Harry couldn't believe it.

 

“Where did you get that?”

 

“It's some of yer money that yer parents left you! I realized I had sent yeh in here without a way to pay and rushed to Gringotts to pull some out of yer money.” He handed the bag to Harry. “Alright well I'll meet yeh here once I finish gettin' some things.”

 

Hagrid left the store, and Ollivander returned to their conversation.

 

“Well now that it is apparent that you do have money to pay me with, let's get started on getting you a wand.” Ollivander retreated back into the shelves and returned a few minutes later with a long, slender box. Harry pulled the wand out of the box, and stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

 

“Well don't just stand there! Give it a wave!”

 

Ollivander immediately regretted that, as the wand sent out a shower of sparks and almost set his clothes on fire.

 

“No no no! That one will not do! Let me get you another one.” He returned with another wand. This one was shorter, but slightly thicker. It felt heavier, too. Harry waved it, and it sent quite a few boxes flying around the room. He hoped this wouldn't take too long.

 

“Ah! I know just the one. Hold on just a minute.”

 

When Ollivander returned, Harry knew it was the one just by the feeling he got when he was near it. He felt powerful, powerful enough to move _mountains_. He opened the box that now faced him, and slowly grabbed the wand. A feeling of power shot through him as he did. He knew this was the one.

 

Harry waved the wand, but this time, he felt confident in doing so. Every single one of the boxes shot off the shelves. The shelves collapsed soon after. Wind rushed into the building, circling around Harry without harming him. The windows shattered. Ollivander had crouched under the counter, cowering in fear.

 

Harry had broken things earlier, the boxes of wands just to name one, and he had been horrified. But this time he wasn't. No, it felt _good_.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

That night, Harry was lying in his bed, unsuccessfully trying to read. His new wand sat on the windowsill, where he had put it down immediately after returning home. He didn't even want to get near it for fear of destroying his home. While he had loved the feeling of power he had when wielding the wand, he also didn't want to destroy his stuff. He wasn't sure how he felt about the wand. One part of him was telling him to keep it, and the other was telling him to snap it in half and throw it out the window. He wasn't sure which part to listen to.

 

Sheldon had been watching from his terrarium for the last half hour or so, and was starting to get worried. Harry had been on the same page in his book since Sheldon had been watching him. Only after Harry sighed for the hundredth time did Sheldon speak up.

 

_“What's bothering you, Harry?”  
_

_“The wand._ My _wand. I picked it up today, Sheldon, and felt this rush of power before I waved it around and destroyed pretty much all of Ollivander's shop. I'm worried, and I don't know what I should do.”_

 

_“You don't really have a choice what to do. The wand chose you, and you can either give up magic or you can go to Hogwarts with that wand.”_

 

_“Yea, I suppose. But what happens if I get kicked out for destroying something in the school? Or what if I lose control and seriously hurt someone? I don't think I'm cut out to wield this much power.”_

 

_“Well, the only way to know is to go and try.”_

 

_“Alright, I'll go. But if I get in trouble I'm blaming it on you.”_

 

_* * * * *_

 

The night before he would be leaving for Hogwarts, Harry got little sleep for the third time that month. He was anxious about the day to come. His thoughts fell into a pattern of what if questions. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he lost control? What if he didn't make friends and was alone all year? What if he did make friends only to drive them away? What if he hurt someone? What if _he_ got hurt? Before he knew it, his body was starting to shake. He was starting to panic. Harry knew what he should do, what he _needed_ to do, but he couldn't think straight. His hands starting shaking, then his legs, then his whole body. It started out as just small tremors, but got more and more violent as more questions filtered through his mind. Nobody was there to help him. All he had was Sheldon, and Harry had let him out to feed. He had no one. Nobody. They were all asleep, and even had they been awake they wouldn't have cared. He was alone. So very, very alone.

 

* * * * *

 

Harry awoke the next morning without much recollection of the night before. He remembered starting to question everything, and then his mind was blank. He knew that if he thought hard enough he could probably remember it, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He knew enough to know that he probably had a panic attack, and he didn't want to start another one by thinking the same thoughts. He hated panicking, but he had trouble preventing it. He hoped and prayed to a God that he wasn't even sure existed that he never had one at Hogwarts. He knew better though. One would happen, it was just a matter of if he could get to a place devoid of people.

 

Harry grabbed his trunk that he had packed after getting back from Diagon Alley with Hagrid and hauled it downstairs. Uncle Vernon was out for the day, probably off cheating on his wife with a younger, better looking woman. Aunt Petunia knew that's probably what he was doing, but she knew that if she divorced he would probably get custody of Dudley and she couldn't bear to part with him. Harry loaded it up into the trunk of the car, and got into the passenger seat. Dudley would not be coming with them as he had homework to do, even though that “homework” was probably him playing video games.

 

With everything and everyone loaded into the car, they were off to King's Cross Station. Harry was excited and nervous at the same time. This was it. He would be headed off to Hogwarts, and be reintroduced to the wizarding world.

 

Upon arrival, Aunt Petunia left him after giving him specific instructions on how to get to the platform. Run straight into a pillar. Sounded like a great idea. Harry decided that he would wait until he saw someone else go in and make sure this wasn't just a trick. They had arrived an hour before the train would leave, so he would have plenty of time to wait.

 

Harry watched a rather large family of red-heads walk past him towards the pillar. As one of them was passing, they noticed an unusual scar on his forehead. They gaped in shock. “Mom! Look! It's Harry Potter!” The woman in the group, who appeared to be the mother, turned around and saw a small, wiry little boy standing by himself and looking surprised that someone had just shouted him name. She felt bad for the boy, as he looked lost, and walked over to help.

 

Harry stood there as a plump, red-headed lady walked up and asked him, “Do you need help?”

 

“No, I'm just waiting to get onto Platform 9 ¾ . I wanted to make sure the whole pillar thing wasn't just a trick.” Harry had seen the trunks the family had, and seen a wand sticking out of one of their pockets. He had assumed they were a wizarding family.

 

“Oh! Well of course it's not a trick! Here, watch Ron go!” She motioned for Ron to walk through the pillar. “Ron! Go ahead!” Ron looked hesitant. “RON IF YOU DON'T GO THIS INSTANT I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO HOGWARTS WITHOUT YOUR ROBES!” He looked fearful after this exchange, and sprinted through as quickly as he could manage. Harry looked up in surprise as the boy that the mother had called Ron vanished. “Alright you next..what's your name?”

 

“I'm called Harry, Harry Potter.” She let out an audible gasp. “I see you've heard of me.”

 

“Well of course I've heard of you! My name is Molly Weasley, but that's Mrs. Weasley to you.”

 

“Alright Mrs. Weasley. Should I go now?”

 

“Yes yes. Hurry along”

 

Harry ran through the pillar after Ron, hoping he didn't crash. He opened his eyes to see an entirely different platform filled with wizards and witches. He caught up with Ron and introduced himself.

 

“Hey Ron.” He looked surprised that Harry knew his name. “I heard your mom call you that before. I'm Harry Potter.” Ron's eyes widened at the mention of his name. “Y-you don't mean _the_ Harry Potter?”

 

“Who else would I mean? I'm pretty sure that I'm the only Harry Potter”

 

“Well.. I don't know. I thought you might be lying.” Harry showed him his scar. “Okay so now I know you're not. You made your point.”

 

“Good. So you're going to Hogwarts too I take it?”

 

“Of course. Is this your first year too?”

 

“Yep. I'm not sure whether I should be excited or nervous.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

“Well, only one way to find out.”

 

Harry and Ron started towards the train. The walk only was a few seconds, but quite a lot happened in that time. They saw a kid running in frantic circles yelling about his lost toad. They saw a girl talking to two wizards that didn't look like her parents, and asking questions about every spell she could think of. A very pale boy was talking to his almost as pale father, talking about how they shouldn't let muggleborns into the school. It was hard to keep up with the things going around them.

 

Once they made it onto the train, the two children found an empty compartment. There was an awkward silence between them that just seemed to drag on and on, until it was finally broken by the girl they had seen outside the train.

 

“Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Is this seat taken? All the other compartments are full.”

 

Harry was the one to respond. Ron just very uncomfortable. “No, not at all. We could use some company.”

 

Ron glared at Harry. He obviously did not want this girl to sit with them. “Well,” Harry thought, “It's too late now.”

 

Hermione sat down with them. She had no problems at all with speaking up.

 

“So. What class are you looking forward to the most?” Ron groaned at this statement. “Uh, none of them. The only thing I'm looking forward to is getting to hex people that annoy me.”

 

“Well, you're not going to go far, are you? Alright, well which one are you looking forward to?” She said the last part while looking at Harry. While she was looking at him, Harry noticed the look in her eyes. Determination. This was not someone he wanted to mess with.

 

“I'm not sure. I just want to learn magic so I can feel less useless.” Once he said the word magic, Harry felt the uncomfortable weight of his wand in his back pocket. He still wasn't sure he had made the right decision. Hermione's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

“Well, I know I'm looking forward to Transfiguration. It will be interesting to transform objects, don't you think?”

 

“Yes, I suppose.” Harry looked like his was off in his own world as he said this.

 

“I don't think I ever got your names.”

 

“I'm Harry. My 'friend' here is Ron.” He started to whisper to Hermione. “I think they should've put him on the short train.” Hermione giggled. She obviously got his meaning. Ron, who had overheard Harry whispering because they're only like two feet away, did not. “What do you mean? I think they only run one train to Hogwarts.” This, of course, only made it more funny. Hermione's giggle turned into a loud outburst of laughter, and Harry couldn't help but laugh too. He was starting to like this girl.

 

Once they started getting closer to Hogwarts, prefects started coming around telling them to go ahead and change into their robes. Ron had left to go find a bathroom, so Harry decided he would tell Ron when he got back. Hermione told Harry to leave so she could get changed. Harry missed the slight look of reluctance that crossed her face when she told him too. She enjoyed his company, and even if it was neccesary to not get in trouble with the prefects she still didn't like telling him to leave. Ron arrived shortly after Harry was told to leave, mumbling about there being no bathroom. Another awkward silence started to stretch between the two. Ron and Harry still didn't seem to really be getting along, but Harry didn't mind. Ron didn't seem like the person that Harry wanted to make friends with. He didn't seem too bright, and Harry didn't want to be constantly slowing down so his friends could catch up. He decided he would try to be nice to Ron but not try to befriend him. Once again, his train of thought was interrupted by Hermione's voice.

 

“Alright, Harry! You can come back in now!” Ron looked hurt and called back. “What about me?”

 

“Oh yea, I suppose you can come back in too.” Hermione responded, but not nearly as enthusiastically as when she called for Harry. However, Ron didn't seem to notice. He just looked happy that she had actually responded to him.

 

They kicked Hermione out for a few seconds while they changed, and Harry was made very uncomfortable due to Ron staring at his crotch. Harry quickly put on his robes, and they called Hermione back in.

 

Soon after they had all settled back into their compartment, Hermione gasped. “It's amazing!” Harry craned his neck, trying to see what she was admiring. Then he saw it. Hogwarts Castle.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The Castle was massive, easily hundreds of time larger than the Dursley's home. He was rendered speechless by the sight of it. He noticed that the usually talkative Hermione looked shocked by it too. Ron looked unimpressed, but that was expected from someone as dim as he is. Instead, Harry noticed that he was staring at Hermione's ass. Harry hoped he could get rid of Ron sooner rather than later. This was just getting a little creepy.

 

As they were approaching the castle, the pale boy Harry had seen before they boarded the train came by. He was with two other boys, presumalbly his friends, that looked about as sharp as the pillows that they were hugging. Harry had no idea why they had pillows with them on the train. He guessed they could try to sleep, but the pale boy didn't seem like the type to let them.

 

“I heard Harry Potter was on this train. Have any of you seen him?”

 

Harry gave a look to Hermione and Ron that he thought clearly said to keep their mouths shut, but of course Ron and his IQ of two spoke up.

 

“Yes! He's right there! Right! There!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and decided it wasn't worth it to slap Ron, for now. Instead, he lifted up his bangs and showed Draco his scar. Draco snarled.

 

“You, of all people, should know better that to make friends with a Weasley.” An unexpected voice chimed in after this comment.

 

“Amen to that, brother.” Hermione went red as all eyes turned to her, before both her and Harry busted out laughing. Ron looked furious, but said nothing. He just turned away to look out the window, and ignored the rest of the conversation.

 

“Oh, so he's not your friend?” Draco looked semi-pleased that that seemed to be the case.

 

Harry leaned in to whisper, “No, I met his mom outside the train and she kind of forced us to go on the train together. He's dim-witted and not someone I want to associate with. I think Hermione wants to keep him around for joke material, and I can't say I blame her.”

 

Draco wasn't sure why he was whispering, but it was probably wise for him to whisper back. “Well, if that's the case, do you mind if I sit down? I'll leave these two idiots to fend for themselves. I'd rather sit with you guys.”

 

“Go ahead. I'd kick Ron out but I think Hermione is right in that he makes perfect joke material.” Harry had an evil grin on his face. In Draco's eyes, Harry was acting more like a Slytherin than Gryffindor, which was surprising since according to his father Harry had two Gryffindor parents.

 

Harry was feeling better and better about Hogwarts and the train ride had worn on. Sure, there was still the matter of his wand, but he at least had made two friends, at least they seemed to be friends. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad year after all.

 

* * * * *

 

A short time later, and it was time to get off the train. Harry had spent the last few minutes of travel with his new friends, Draco and Hermione. Ron had been pouting, still was, actually, as he had been left out of most of the group discussions. Harry didn't really care what Ron thought, as he wasn't even sure Ron could think.

 

As they got off, Harry heard the booming voice of Hagrid. “Firs' years over here! Towards the lake!” Harry didn't know why they had to head towards the lake, but he supposed that he probably shouldn't question it. As they rounded the bend to the lake, Harry and some of the other first years noticed what appeared to be boats pulled up on the shore of the lake. Were they going to have to take a boat to the castle? Harry hoped not.

 

Well, Harry didn't get what he wanted. Hagrid sorted them onto boats, and fortunately Harry, Draco, and Hermione were put into the same one. Unfortunately, a grumbling Ron was also put into their boat. The three groaned, as they had all developed a dislike for the boy and his temper.

 

Once everyone was on a boat, Hagrid instructed them to start paddling. Well, the sooner they started, the sooner they got there. Harry was one of the first to grab an oar, and they started to paddle towards the castle. Harry wondered how long this was going to take.

 

* * * * *

 

Pretty damn long, it turned out. Even though his boat was the first to arrive on the opposite shore, several boats were having trouble, and a few people even fell out. Hagrid forced them to stay and wait for everyone to catch up, even though that took the better part of an hour. Once they all had finally made it, they made their walk up the the massive castle doors. A woman was waiting there who appeared to be in her 50s or early 60s. They had to wait there, too, of course. Apparently nothing in this castle was hurried. Harry was suitably annoyed at this, as he wanted to get sorted into his house. House dictated everything at Hogwarts. Classes, who it was “appropriate” to hang out with, dormitories, etc. It was _everything_.

 

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. He didn't really have a preference, although he would prefer not to be sorted into Ravenclaw, as he didn't thing he was smart enough. He knew parents had both been Gryffindors, and he figured that they wouldn't want him in any other house, but honestly he didn't care. Hufflepuff would be fine, as he could be easily overlooked. He felt that he wasn't hard-working enough to be sorted into Ravenclaw, and felt that he wouldn't live up to the standards expected of one. Harry thought he would do okay in Gryffindor, but he didn't seem himself as particularly bold or brave. He felt he would feel most comfortable in Slytherin, but he also realized that he would most likely be made an outcast in Slytherin. Other houses just didn't accept them. If you became a Slytherin, you were branded as evil and cast out from the Hogwarts society. Comfort just wasn't worth the trouble.

 

Suddenly, the woman standing at the castle doors began to speak. “Alright! Listen up! You will walk into the Great Hall double file, and you will be sorted! Once sorted, you will take a seat at the table with your house! You will know which one by the one that is cheering the loudest! Now get in line, and stay that way! We will be entering the castle shortly!”

 

Harry immediately moved to stand by Hermione, which a much annoyed Draco got stuck with Ron.

 

“H-Harry, what house do you t-think you'll be s-sorted int-to?” Harry noticed that Hermione was starting to stutter, and assumed she was starting to get anxious about where she would end up.

 

“I dunno Hermione. I hope the same one as you. I may have only met you today, but you seem to be a great person and I'd love to get to know you better.” Hermione face brightened as he was speaking.

 

“You r-really want to be in the same house as me?”

 

“Yes! I think we'd have a lot of fun over the course of this year.”

 

“Well, I hope we're in the same house too Harry.”

 

The woman who had been at the doors had returned, and she motioned for them to follow her. It was time for the sorting.

 

 

She led them through the doors and into a narrow hallway. Shortly after they entered, the narrow hallway opened up into what Harry assumed was the Great Hall. Seeing it, Harry saw where the name came from. The ceiling had to be at least three times as high as in a normal house, and it looked see through. He noticed that Hermione was trying to get his attention. She was mouthing something to him.

 

“It's only bewitched to look that way. It's not actually the sky. I read it in Hogwarts: A History.”

 

“Wow, that's great Hermione.”

 

As they continued to progress, Harry noticed that many of the older years were staring at him. He realized to late that his bangs had been shifted by the winds outside and his scar was visible. He hastily covered it, but he knew that he had noticed it too late. People were starting to gossip. This wasn't ideal.

 

One they reached the front of the hall, Harry got a closer look at the front table and noticed that it was for the teachers. He saw that each seat had a name tag on the front, and he saw the only one missing was someone name “Professor McGonagall.” He guessed this was the name of the woman who had led them here. She grabbed something from a man, presumably Headmaster Dumbledore, since he had the biggest chair, that appeared to be a scrap of fabric. As she approached the line of first years, Harry noticed that it was actually a hat. Professor McGonagall sat it on a stool that sat in the middle of the area, and a split opened in it. It appeared to be coming alive! He realized that it was the sorting hat, and he was an idiot for not realizing it earlier. While Aunt Petunia didn't tell him about it, he heard Hagrid mention it and Draco had talked about it on the train. Professor McGonagall silenced them, and the hat started to speak.

 

“Alright. Which one of you first years is first?”

 

Professor McGonagall pulled out a list, and began reading names off. It eventually reached “Granger, Hermione.”

 

Hermione started to walk up to the stool, stumbling slightly and looking as if she was about to have a heart attack. She sat there for a second, before the hat bellowed out, “Ravenclaw!” She was greeted by many cheering Ravenclaws, and while Harry realized that Ravenclaw wasn't a perfect fit for him, he also desperately wanted to be Ravenclaw now.

 

Soon, Draco was called up. He was nervous too, but he realized that he probably would be Slytherin, just as all his family. He bowed his head as he walked up, and slumped down on the stool. He didn't sit there long before, to his surprise, the hat also sorted him into Ravenclaw. While the amount of people clapping was noticeably less, one could see an enthusiastic Hermione clapping louder than anyone. For the second time, Harry desperately wanted to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

 

Harry was finally called up, and the hall quieted to the point where Harry could have heard a pin drop. He sat on the stool, and let the hat be lowered onto his head. To his surprise, he heard a voice speak into his head.

 

“ _Hmm...ambitious and cunning like a Slytherin, yet curious and rational like a Ravenclaw. You are an interesting case, Mr. Potter.”_

 

_“Well, where do you think I belong?”_

 

_“Personally, I think you would do great things in Slytherin. Ravenclaw may not be as ignored as Hufflepuff, but you still won't get that head start from being sorted into Slytherin. But I also have found that when working together, the things you can accomplish are even greater. You seem to have already made two friends, and I think it would be best for you three to stick together. You three will go great distances in your lifetime.”_

 

“Ravenclaw!”

 


	5. Chapter 5

A moment passed in complete silence, before the table that he assumed was Ravenclaw's exploded into applause. Soon, two of the other tables joined in, but Harry noticed that one table was glaring at him. It was unsettling how coordinated they seemed to be. Every single one of them was staring at Harry, with murder in their eyes.

 

Harry realized he was still sitting on the stool, and he hastily moved towards the Ravenclaw table. As he approached, he noticed that Hermione and Draco had reserved a seat for him. Harry wondered how they knew he would be sorted into Ravenclaw, and he voiced that question to them.

 

“Guys, how did you know to save me a seat? There was no guarantee the sorting hat would put me in Ravenclaw.”

 

Harry noticed that they glanced at eat other. Hermione was the one to answer him.

 

“Well, I suppose that we never considered the possibility that you wouldn't be, once we both were.” She was interrupted by the end of sorting. To Harry's relief, Ron had been sorted into Gryffindor. He didn't see Ron every being brave, but who knows? Suddenly, food sprang into existence in from of them, and everyone began to dig in. Hermione continued once she had gotten her food. “I suppose when Draco was sorted into Ravenclaw, and we all know he's not the brightest, we just assumed you would too.”

 

“Hey! I'm not that stupid!”

 

“Well something just tells me that Harry is much smarted than you are. Maybe it's how he looks.”

 

“How he looks?”

 

“Yeah. You know. The way he looks.”

 

“Hermione, what the bloody hell are you on?”

 

“Nothing. At least I don't think. I suppose that the food could be drugged, maybe with Rohypnol, but I don't think anyone would go through the time and effort to try and drug us. Mainly because they have no idea where we will sit.”

 

“Hermione, a simple 'nothing' would have sufficed.”

 

Harry was confused by one thing she said, however. Maybe it was just his sheltered life, but who knows? He decided to ask her. He was in Ravenclaw. Curiosity was a trait that was revered by the Ravenclaws. It couldn't hurt anything, at least. Other than possibly his innocence.

 

“Rohywhatnow?”

 

“Rohypnol. The date rape drug? Don't tell me you've never heard of it?”

 

“Hermione, I'm eleven. Why would I even be thinking about a date rape drug?”

 

“Well I don't know your life, Harry. Maybe you're a pervert.”  
  


“No, you're thinking of Ron.” After Hermione gave him a look, he elaborated. “I saw him looking at me while we were changing on the train! And he was staring at your ass while you were peering out the window at the castle!”

 

“Oh that little son of a-” She was cut off when Draco busted out laughing when he finally registered what Harry had said.

 

“Harry are you trying to call him out on being a pervert because he looked at Hermione's ass? You'd be calling every man in the world a pervert by that standard. Every woman too, most likely. Ron's obviously hitting puberty early. Hormones are a strong thing. Stronger than Rohypnol, probably.”

 

Harry cried out with that last sentence. “Why does it always come back to Rohypnol!”

 

* * * * *

 

If any of the children had been paying attention to the staff table, they may have noticed that Dumbledore was not showing his usual persona of a happy old man. He was staring intently at the Ravenclaw table, and some of the more attentive students may have picked up that he was staring at one boy in particular. The Boy Who Lived.

 

* * * * *

 

After the feast began to die down, and many of the students looked on the verge of passing out, prefects started to lead their houses back to the dormitories. Harry, Hermione, and Draco were led back by Penelope Clearwater, a fifth year who seemed to be a decent person. At least Harry thought so.

 

Harry noticed that Draco looked somewhat worried. While Harry didn't want to intrude, Draco was also his friend. He needed to help.

 

“Draco, are you okay? We're going to the dormitory, not to fight a dragon.”

 

“I'm alright, just when my father hears about me being sorted into Ravenclaw...”

 

Hermione chimed in, understandably confused. “Is there something wrong with Ravenclaw?”

 

“Not to me, but my father is a different story. He was in Slytherin, and so was my mother. They expect me to be too. I don't know what I'm going to tell them.”

 

Harry wasn't sure either. “It's probably best that you go ahead and tell them. It's better that they hear it from you, and the sooner they know, the more time they have to burn off all of their rage before you see them next.”

 

“More time to plan my punishment, most likely. Harry, they're the _bad_ kind of Slytherin. Like, Death Eater Slytherin. They expect me to follow in their footsteps when you-know-who comes back. I don't know how he would come back, but they seem pretty adamant that he will.”

 

“I only understood about half of that, and Hermione looks confused too. What's a Death Eater? Who's you-know-who? Why do you not know how he will come back?”

 

“A Death Eater was one of you-know-who's followers. They committed terrible crimes, and my parents are no exception. You-know-who was one of the most powerful wizards of all time, behind Dumbledore, and was dedicated to wiping out all opposition and muggle-born wizards. I'm surprised you don't know who he is, Harry. He's the one who killed your parents.”

 

Harry was speechless. Hermione looked even more shocked than he did. Draco's parents followed the very man who _murdered_ his parents! He didn't know how to deal with this new information. Harry could feel the hatred in his voice for his parents, but that could have easily been faked. His options were limited here, and he chose the only practical one that went with his morals.

 

“I had no idea Draco. I wasn't exactly taught this in school. That bitch doesn't know what's coming to him when he comes back.”  
  


“Well, you'd better train hard. He's not someone you could take down with a simple spell.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind.”

 

Draco looked like he was about to respond, but was interrupted by their arrival at the Ravenclaw tower and Penelope's voice.

 

“Alright, listen up! To gain access to the dormitories you must answer a riddle! Tonight, and tonight only, I will answer it for you! Watch and listen!”

 

A voice, seeming to come from all directions, called out to them.

 

“ **The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?** ”

 

Draco, being near the front, joking answered, “Not a potato!”

 

To almost everyone's surprise, including Penelope's, the door to the dormitories opened. Draco looked even more shocked than everyone else.

 

“ **Correct**.”

 

They filed into the common room, the first years looking around with amazement. A statue stood in the middle with the inscription “Rowena Ravenclaw.” It stood around eight feet tall, and glimmered in the moonlight as if it was made of pure silver. There was a set of stairs on either side of the common room that, on further inspection, led to dormitories. Each door had four names above it engraved upon a deep black plaque, with the year of the students who would be living in the dormitory.

 

Back in the common room, there were several cubbies that looked like they were designed for studying. Multiple bookshelves lined the walls, to the point where almost no bare space was showing. The rug had an eagle weaved into it, it's wings spread wide and reached almost the length of the rug. To go along with that, an eagle had been bewitched to hover in the center of the common room, a few feet above the statue. The ceiling was painted blue and bronze, the color of Ravenclaw.

 

Draco, who looked much less worried than before, made his way towards the dormitories. He glanced at the names, and was surprised by what he saw. Harry was in there with him, along with Hermione and someone named Alendria Tarot.

 

Penelope cleared up the confusion that was rapidly sweeping through the first year population.

 

“We Ravenclaws don't believe in separation by gender, as both are equal and our studies take up most of the time that could be used for.. other things.”

 

This was taken with considerable cheering, as many students had already made friends with the opposite gender.

 

Many first years were making their way to their beds, as many had never stayed up this late. This included Harry, Hermione, and Draco. Once inside their room, they saw that someone was already occupying one of the beds. Alendria, or at least the trio assumed that is who it was, looked to be already asleep. They made a collective decision that they would introduce themselves in the morning. They didn't want to disturb her.

 

After the three looked around for more than a second, they noticed that while there were four beds, they had been pushed together into two groups of two. Harry and Hermione immediately jumped onto the unoccupied pair, while Draco decided he'd rather sleep on the floor for tonight. He needed to at least talk to a girl first before he slept in the same bed as her.

 

Harry and Hermione seemed pretty comfortable. While neither knew it, both of them were starting to develop feelings for the other, and both found this as the perfect excuse to be close to each other. Harry ended up with his arm around Hermione, and neither felt the need for it to be moved.

 

* * * * *

 

Unfortunately for Harry, that night he had some weird dreams. A voice was speaking to him, telling him how great he would be in Slytherin. How he was going to be evil, whether he liked it or not. He awoke the next morning in a cold sweat, with his arm still around Hermione.

 


End file.
